Judith Taylor
Background 1992 - 2012 The first born of the Taylor sisters, Judith has always been a natural born leader possessing a courageous, charismatic & responsible personality. She was mostly a sweet girl until her mother eventually left them during the early winter of 2005. Her mother was tired of her father's gambling addiction & wanted no parts of it. But instead of taking Judith & her three sisters, she left them with Elliot saying that she was through with being responsible for them. Judith took her mother's words to heart & took on a motherly role with her siblings. She became the primary caregiver for her siblings until she picked up a job after school to help with the bills. With nowhere to go, her siblings began accompanying her father to his matches whenever they could get someone to watch them. Her father was a sneaky man though, conning his partners out of their money but he didn't care as he lived for the thrill. Though Judy was against his schemes, she still had to leave her siblings with him after she got a job to help with the bills. During one of the games, Elliot realized that the men he was playing with were on to his charade. When Judy & Pallas came to pick up their siblings, he ordered her to take her sisters outside so that he could handle some business. She knew something was wrong but decided to follow her father's orders. The next thing she would hear was gunshots & a body drop. Judy then took her sisters & ran as fast as they could away from the scenery, not wanting to eventually be next. The four of them began surviving on their own. They sold off many of their possessions from their home to last them for awhile. Judy then picked up jobs, doing whatever to keep her sisters fed as they were squatting in an abandoned building. Pallas, the second oldest, also picked up random jobs while the Rachel & Argine ran small scams using their innocence to bring in money. 2012 - 2015 After years of small scams, Judy had been working a real job at a small finance firm. Since their father's death, she had been the primary source of income. Eventually, her firm announced that they were going out of business with some employees joining their buyer, Wayne Enterprises at their many locations. Judy was not supposed to be one of the members due to her lower status but when Bruce Wayne visited their company himself, he personally picked Judy. He would later say he recognized something special drive within the girl. So Judy & her three sisters moved across the county to the city of Gotham. Judy & her sisters all began living regular lives, doing their best to forget about their past in Nevada. She even started a short relationship with Bruce's adopted son & residential bad boy, Jason. Like her, her sisters would eventually get jobs as well. Things were good for them until Argine would come home to saying she spotted one of their father's former gambling partners. 2015 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Acrobatics * Business Management * Disguise * Driving * Firearms * Leadership * Martial Arts * Stealth * Swimming * Weaponry Weaknesses * Underestimation: She has a bad habit of underestimating her enemies, it mostly comes from her own confidence within herself. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Judith is the name of a Biblical figure, who is the face of the Queen of Hearts. Her middle name comes from Queen Victoria, the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain & Ireland. * Though she seems to be a sweet & caring person (and she normally is), she holds nothing back when it comes to her sisters. * Their dad would stay with the group for some months then find a new one to run the scam on. * Queen of Hearts has a power ranking of 89, classifying her as Threat Level 2. Notes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Face Cards Category:Wayne Enterprises Category:Leadership Category:LGBT+ Category:Jason Todd's Love Interests